In general, a mobile communication system was developed to provide voice services while guaranteeing activity of users. However, the mobile communication system has gradually expanded its service area up to a data service as well as a voice service and has been developed to provide a high speed data service at present. Though, since resources are lacking and since users demand higher speed services in the mobile communication system providing a current service, a more improved mobile communication system is needed.
In general, a terminal selects a last cell used during a Circuit Switched (CS) call, after ending the call. For example, when a Location Area Code (LAC) of a cell where the call is firstly formed and the LAC of the cell where the call is ended are different, the terminal performs a location area update to a new cell.
When the terminal performs the location area update procedure, a paging with respect to the terminal is not received while the procedure is performed. Therefore, the terminal cannot receive another call, while performing the location area update just after ending the call.
Thus, a user should suffer inconvenience of missing a received call.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.